Conventionally, users of computing system typically have to work with documents in many different formats. In general, each format is associated with a distinct file extension. Frequently, a document has to be converted from one format to another format. Currently, to properly convert file format of a file, a user has to open the file to be converted and export the data into the target format. In some conventional computing systems, a user has to use command line based conversion tools or tools integrated with desktop environment on the level of right-click menu, where the user can get an option to convert the file.
However, for many novice computer users, the above conventional tools are too complicated to use, and they may not even be aware of such tools. Rather than invoking the appropriate tool to properly convert a file from one format to another, many novice users simply rename the file extension of a file, mistakenly believing that extension renaming could convert the file format of the file.